PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT SAMPLE PROCUREMENT AND MANAGEMENT CORE The main function of Sample Procurement and Management Core (SPMC) is to provide Research Projects 1 and 2, the Technology Development project and the Microbiome Core with human specimens to support the proposed research of this CCHI. The SPMC has four Specific Aims: AIM 1: Finalize program-specific operations to receive and manage samples. AIM 2: Oversee sample collection, acquisition and processing. AIM 3: Manage sample storage, tracking and distribution. AIM 4: Oversee personnel training and compliance.